


FELT

by Ki_Ki_Chi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst and Humor, Baby Castiel, Big Brother Gabriel, Big Brother Lucifer, Big Brother Michael, Big Brothers everywhere!, Castiel is a Tease, Crack, Crying Castiel, Cute Ending, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything Hurts, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, F/M, Falling Castiel, Family Issues, Feels, Funny, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Little Sisters, M/M, Magical Bond, Multi, Over Protective, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ki_Chi/pseuds/Ki_Ki_Chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and his sister Chelan were the only Fledglings left in heaven. Older brothers and sisters were very protective of them, But deep down all knew that the war between Lucifer and Michael were effecting them. Castiel and Chelan are so Emotionally hurt by all of this they run off to earth in hopes of living a more safe new life. Of course they meet Dean winchester who says "Son Of a Bitch" 24/7, and goes with him to meet Sam winchester. Join these twins as they go on crazy Supernatural adventures with the Winchester, not knowing the ruckus they caused on Heaven and Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chelens Profile
> 
> Name: Chelan 
> 
> Eye color: Blue (Vessel)
> 
> Hair color: Blonde (Vessel)
> 
> Wears: A dark blue sweatshirt that goes to her knees, blue jeans and black boots. He hair is naturally.
> 
> Favorite food: Anything Sweet
> 
> Least favorite food: Soft musy food
> 
> Epic Line: "Bitches Gonna Die Tonight!"

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Chapter 1: Fell

 

The sound of sniffling and crying rang thourout the hall of what was the nest of there care taker, In the middle of the nest stood two Fledglings. Castiel and Chelan the last ones in heaven, life for them was hard right now. There caretaker was dead, this was not there first one. There was Gabriel but he ran away, then Balthazar who was "Dead", then there was their 3rd one who just died. Of course News will spread out quickly of this, Micheal told them that he whould send another caretaker for them. But for now they would stay in there old nest and move to a new one, this was very hard to take in for both.

 

The thought of going through the same thing over and over again made then just wanna jump, jump from heaven and into earth. But...They were just Fledglings, they were weak and naive they would cry whenever they got a scratch on there knees. Michael told them that they have one role, that to grow up and learn , he told him they were just fledgling. Fledglings were nothing but babys, Micheal was an Archangel, he was powerful, alway right, voice always booming with grace and power. How could they go against that?

The cried in front of him, he pat there heads and said " Don't cry little ones, I will bring you another caretaker. That will love and protect you like your old one" and with that he gave them a kiss on the forehead and left, without a word. They cried and cried untill Chelan snapped 

"I'm tried of this! I don't want this anymore, I say we just leave and go to earth!" She Yelled With anger In her voice.

Castiel gasped at this " Chelan no! We can't to that, Micheal will find us and we would get in trouble!" But Chelan Grabbed his hand befor running out the nest.

"Don't be like that Cas! We will hide good and find vessels, then we will live the life we need" Castiel began to ponder 'If we go to earth, we whould be able to live in peace. But Michael will find us and punish us, Peach or Michael?.....Peach!' Castiel nodded his head befor looking at chelan "Ok.." She smile and Both ran to the garden.

The Garden held the Tree of Life, nobody was to never touch it. They ran past ii carefully, and into the ponds. The ponds lead to different worlds. They soon found earths and looked at eachother " You ready? "Yea.."

Then they both Jump in

 

Then they Fell

Sirens went in heaven

The Angels knew that somthing went wrong.......

Michael was brought the most hurtful and stinging news, the two most important people in his lives, fell from heaven....

Michael was in rage

He cried

He didn't know what happend

Was it him?

Was this war effecting them?

We're they even thinking!?

So many questions ran through Michaels head

What have he done

Now his little sibling were on earth

Where they whould face the Warth lucifer 

Had left....


	2. It's Hunting Season And This Lamb Is On The Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (God I felt like shit this morning so I had to stay home, now I feel better! and u decided to update this story)

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Chapter 2: It's Hunting Season And This Lamb Is On The Run

 

Falling down did hurt, but they had to Suck it up. They knew that once step into this world, they were gonna have to change. They both Decided find vessels for themselves, they couldn't walk around in there True form. They whould not only blind people but male them go deaf by there voice, so they both went there own ways.

 

They came back, to only find eachother looking different, Chelan and Castiel really did look human. They didn't fly off, they just started to walk. Castiel told Chelan that it would look strange for two little kids that look 8 years old to be out on the street in the middle night, Chelan said they should watch out for predators. 

However fate had different plans for them, a car so happened to drive next to them. The man in the car looked well young? He had green eyes and brownish hair. The car he was riding looked like an Impala, the color looked slick black. Castiel moved closer to Chelan in fear that the man was one of the predators, Chelan looked at him befor looking back at the man in the car.

"Hey! What you kids doing out here in the middle of the night? Haven't your parents told? it's dangerous out here!" The man scolded at them as if he was there parents. Chelan looked at him with her eye brows up "Are parents also told us to never talk to strangers, expecially shady looking guys like you" 

Castiel shook is head at his sisters comback, haven't Michael tell her to never talk back to adults? He saw the man look at them "Look, I have somewhere to go ok. But it be pretty mean and idiotic to leave you guys alone in the dark" they both hear a click and see the man smile at them " Get in, and by the way my name is Dean Winchester" 

Dean Winchester? the righteous hero who was supposed to be Michaels Future Vessel!? They both gave eachother a look. Wouldn't Michael be mad at them for them stepping into heavens hero life? they didn't know, until then they knew they had to stay with them.

They both get in the car, Dean looks back at them befor saying "You guys not gonna buckle up? Beacuse this car ain't moving till ya do" they both gave him an confused look 'I think he means put this little belt things on us' Chelan said to Castiel in there mind link'Oh!' They both got out the belts befor clicking them in, Dean started the car and it began to move. All three of them sat in silence, befor Dean began to ask questions.

"So you both related?" "Yes" "Do you both have parents" if he ment a mom and dad to them, then no "No" "So your on your own or" "we actually ran away, at home there was alot of problems going on so we just left"

That was true, Dean looked at them befor saying "Do you guys have anywhere else you can go too?" "No, we just plan on being on our own" Dean looked at them surprised 'The hell, don't these kids understand that they can't make it out in a world like this!? alone my ass I'm giving them to Bobby and see what he can do about it' "Anything else I want to know about you guys?" He said.

But then that's when everything changed "Yea, we can see things that many can't see." that made Dean almost stop, did they just say... "What do you Mean?" "We can see ghosts, demons, the spirit world itself. That's why we ran away, they want are special eyes" Ok not only did this creep him out, this made look at the kids in a whole different level.

He heard about children seeing things that most can't, but he never really expected to meet them like this, he gave them one last look befor saying "Yep, definitely giving you guys to Bobby" They both looked confused, then a flash of Thunder and Lightning was in the sky. Both of them looked at eachother in fear, this was a huge sign that Michael was angry and in rage. 

Dean looked outside in confusion "They never said anything about a storm, danm weather people" he looked back the kids to see them huddle up eachother, looking at those two remind him of him and sam when they were younger. Cuddling up in bed during a storm, that brought back alot of memories. He looked back at them again to see them sleeping, 'God there so young, I hopen I don't pull them into the mess I already got myself into.......'

 

He drove to Stanford college, he give hid baby brother a visit.....


	3. A penny for a Thought?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little angels finally meet the other Winchester

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

 

Chapter 3: A penny for a Thought?

 

They didn't sleep, they didn't need too. They closed there eyes to help meditate, all the stress and anxiety building up in them. Dean stopped at a gas station and ordered the kids yo use the bathroom, they both went even though they didn't have to use it at all. Once they got out they saw dean flirting with a lady, they both walk up to him.

Of course he didn't notice them but the lady did, she squeled at how cute they were "Oh my gosh! There so cute, are they yours?" Dean smiled and said "No, there my cousins kids, I'm taking them home today" Both Chelan and Castiel looked at dean confused 'Why did he lie?' Was all they thought. She asked if she could hug them and Dean being the ladies man he is let het, it felt abit uncomfortable but warm when she let them go they both smiled and said "Thank you for hug ma'am!" In perfect sync.

She squeled and looked at Dean "Ya know if you or your cousin need a babysitter, I'll be happy to help!" She hands a piece of paper with numbers on it and begans to walk away saying goodbye. Dean smirked and looked at the kids "Well, you two sure are chick magnets" They both look up to him confused, "Um, I didn't think we attracted baby chicken's..." Castiel said shyly.

Dean looked at them, "Alright, get in the car I have somewhere to be right now" they both got in and buckled up befor huddling up togather, they heard alot of rustling and looked to see Dean handing them two tenfoiled covered up food "What is that?" Chelan asked confused "A hamburger, can't have you both starving" they both took it, it's was hit and smelled oddly alluring. They opened it up and took a bite out of befor freezing.

There tastbuds, it felt like it explode. They ate it fast and with delightful expressions on there face, after they were done they both looked at Dean too see him driving again. They both closed there eyes and began meditate.

A few hours later

 

The car stopped and they heard alot of cheering, talking, and music. They both opened there eyes to see themselves in a very huge campus, Chelan looked at Dean and asked "Um, Mr.Winchester where are we?" "We're in Stanford College, my brother Sam is her..." 

Sam, they both heard that name befor but they couldn't put there finger on it....

Dean gets out of the car and looks at them "Don't come out, this is a college campus not a playground, and don't open the door for some drunk college frat boy-" "What's a Frat?" They both asked confused, Dean looked at them "You'll....find out later in your life, but stay put!" Dean closed the door and locked it and began to walk away.

"Chelan, can we talk about what's happening so far...?" Castiel asked nervously "Sure" they both sat in silence befor Chelan spoke again "So we found Heaven's hero, Dean Winchester...." "Yeah, he is....very interesting...."

Chelan then sighed "His brother, Samuel Winchester.....you know what he is right?" Castiel sat in silence "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure he's as nice as Dean..." Chelan looked at him confused "I belive that Sam Winchesters fate may be changed Beacuse of us...." both flinch at the thought.

What if they messed up the future, did they mess up how the apocalypse wiLL play out? Does everyone hate them...?

All those thoughts did help with all the stress and anxiety they were feeling, Castiel them began too hard, one question hit him very heard ' Is it there fault that Gabriel ran away? Balthazar's death? Lucifers banishment? Michaels cold stone attitude? God's crying? They were sure that all ofvit...was there fault.... Castiel began to tear up.

Then suddenly they heard voices outside the car, they both looked outside and sa the Winchester brothers walking to them......


End file.
